It's Okay
by Lady Adriane of Katherine
Summary: Tears were streaming down the broken boys face and the girl stood behind him, hating that he had to go through this but knowing that it was something he had to do." George has some one from the Weasley family's past help him deal with Fred's death.


Authors Note: So here is one of my many takes on what might have been George's reaction. It's inspired by Charmed season 4 episode 2. For all of you who aren't nerds like I am, that's the episode when Piper really deals with Prue's death. Just another one shot, as usual. I realize that this is extremely unrealistic with my original character, but I needed someone who wasn't invested into the whole story for it to work properly. Unfortunately for me, Jules has become a life force and isn't happy that all she got was a one shot, but she must deal.

**It's Okay**

Don't give up, it takes a while

I have seen this look before

And it's alright

You're not alone

_-Sixx: A.M._

The Weasley dining room table was completely full, as it should be. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were opposite each other at the heads of the table and in between them included the newlyweds Bill and Fleur Weasley, the re-united Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, the _finally _united Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and of course Charlie, Percy, and George Weasley. There was an uncomfortable silence that hung over the household, but as of late it wasn't that uncommon. George was glaring at the top of Percy's head while Percy stared determinedly at his plate, pushing his scrambled eggs around with a fork. When George realized that Percy wasn't going to meet his eyes, he scowled and shoved his chair back so that it toppled over. He stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

Back at the table, Percy still hadn't removed his eyes from his eggs and the rest of the table was trying to figure out what to say, but it was Bill who broke the silence and spoke up first.

"Hey Mum…I think Fleur and I should head back to the Cottage now. Breakfast was wonderful," he said while standing and Fleur nodded in agreement. Bill gave his mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek and shook his father's hand. Fleur also gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and walked out the back door with her husband. The rest of the family heard two loud cracks and they knew that the two had apparated.

"Um Mrs. Weasley, I should get going too. I told Andy that I would visit Teddy today," Harry mumbled almost silently.

"Oh of course Harry dear. Will you be here for dinner?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"As long as I'm not imposing," he replied.

"You know that you are always welcome here Harry James Potter," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Then I'll be here. Do you guys want to visit Teddy with me? Andy said she didn't mind," he directed the question towards his best friends and his girlfriend.

"Ooo, can I Mum? Please. Teddy is just so cute," Ginny begged.

"Okay, just be back in time for dinner. I suppose that you two are going also?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron and Hermione.

They both nodded and stood up with Ginny and Harry. The four put their plates in the sink and walked back into the kitchen. Ron and Ginny both gave their parents a hug before but before they could reach the fire place Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry in a vice-like grip.

"Mum, let the guy breathe," chuckled Ron.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and gave Ron a light slap on his shoulder. The four started towards the fireplace but once again didn't get very far. It was now Hermione's turn for a Molly Weasley hug.

"Be safe, all of you," she said when she had finally let go.

"Mum, we are just going to Andy's, and then we'll be straight home," said Ron trying to convince his mother that nothing was going to happen.

"Ronald, I have heard a version of that line for seven years now. It has lost any truth," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"You know, she's kind of got a point," agreed Ginny.

"Thanks Gin, your input was really helpful," Ron said sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for Ronnie," smirked Ginny.

Ron scowled at his childhood nickname.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend and his girlfriend, "Come on, I don't want to keep Andy waiting too long."

Harry tossed some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped inside, one after the other Ron, Ginny, and Hermione followed.

Back at the table Charlie was trying to get Percy to talk to him, "C'mon Perce, he didn't mean it. He's just angry and sad. And for George being angry is much easier," said Charlie.

Percy finally looked up from his plate and made eye contact with Charlie.

"He's right, it is my fault. I couldn't protect him. I watched him die and could do nothing about it," Percy said quietly.

"Percival Weasley! Don't you dare say anything like that again!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her third son.

"But it's true," Percy replied and walked up to his childhood room.

Mr. Weasley put his head in his hands and sighed, "What are we going to do."

Charlie patted him on the shoulder and looked at his mum.

"Anything else I can do to help?" he asked.

"Oh no Charlie, we'll be fine. Go see your dragons," said Mrs. Weasley with a small smile.

"If you guys need anything just floo powder me alright, I'll be back for dinner" Charlie replied still looking slightly worried about his family.

"We'll be fine," was all Mrs. Weasley said.

After Charlie apparated back to Romania, Mrs. Weasley sat down next to her husband and held his hand tightly.

"We will be fine, won't we?" questioned Mrs. Weasley.

"Merlin, I hope so Molly, I hope so," was the only reply she received.

* * *

That evening when Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner a knock on the back door stopped her in her routine. She looked at the door cautiously, a side effect from living in war, and slowly opened the door. On the other side was a short girl with curly blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley!" exclaimed the girl whose accent was an odd mixture of British and American.

Mrs. Weasley furrowed her brow then recognition dawned on her and she brought the girl into a tight hug.

"Juliet Sawyer! My word, I haven't seen you since you were ten years old!"

"Jules, Mrs. Weasley please call me Jules," was her muffled reply.

"Oh alright, I suppose you want to see Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes please," Jules replied with a grin.

"He should be in his room," Mrs. Weasley said while walking back into the kitchen.

"Thank you much-ly."

Jules stopped on the first step and turned back to Mrs. Weasley, "His room is orange still, isn't it?" she said with a grimace.

"Of course."

"Figures," and she ran up the staircase.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and went back to making dinner, now making enough for one more.

Jules ran up the stairs and swung Ron's bedroom door open.

Ron and Harry looked up from their chess game in surprise.

"Oh my…Jules?!" yelled Ron as he rushed forward to the blonde girl.

"Ron! Oh man I've missed you so much! Jeez you've gotten tall. How was Hogwarts? I've heard rumblings that you didn't exactly stay out of trouble," said Jules quickly.

"Whoa, slow down and breathe. Now, from the beginning, I've miss you too, you haven't grown at all. Hogwarts was…adventurous, and I was a model student thank you very much."

At this Harry snorted and Ron glared at him in return.

"Jules this is my best mate Harry, Harry this is Jules, she was my friend before Hogwarts."

"It's nice to meet you," said Harry while shaking Jules hand.

"Ditto."

"So what are you doing back on this side of the Atlantic?" asked Ron while sitting back down at the chess game.

"Well I finished up my schooling and decided that I needed a vacation so I thought that stopping by an old friends house would be a great start," answered Jules while conjuring another chair to sit in.

"And the knowledge of a hot free meal had nothing to do with your choice?" laughed Ron while he killed Harry's bishop.

"I can't help it if your mum is brilliant and wants to feed me," said Jules innocently.

The three of them went on casually chatting before Hermione and Ginny walked in.

"Hey Ron do you – oh hello," said Hermione after noticing the new face in the room.

"Ahh!!" yelled Ginny as she wrapped Jules in a hug,

"Ginny," squealed Jules as she returned Ginny's hug.

After they detangled themselves Ginny introduced Jules to Hermione.

"She used to hang out with us when we were younger, she lived down the road," Ginny explained.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," said Hermione.

"Same here, let me guess, you were the one who kept bailing these two out of whatever mess they got themselves into?" asked Jules while pointing at Harry and Ron.

"You could say that," smiled Hermione.

"I resent that!" yelled Ron, "We helped her out of trouble too sometimes."

"Oh really? And when was this?" asked Ginny.

"Um…I know there's something…Oh! The troll in the bathroom, first year!"

"Uh Ron, the reason she was in the bathroom was because of you if I recall correctly." Harry said quietly.

"You are not helping mate," replied Ron.

"Let me guess, Ron stuck his foot in his mouth?" asked Jules.

Harry nodded.

"What's this? Pick on Ron day?" he grumbled.

"Boys are so sensitive," said Jules.

For the next few hours Ron and Ginny caught up with Jules and they told Harry and Hermione some random anecdotes from their childhood.

"Jules, if you don't mind me asking, why did you move to America?" asked Hermione, always curious.

"Well I grew up with my grandparents because my mom died in a car crash when I was nine and after that my dad was…well different, it only took him six months before he hung himself on the tree in our back yard."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, Harry shook his head sadly and both Ron and Ginny just closed their eyes to the story they knew all too well.

"I am so sorry for bringing this up," started Hermione but Jules cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, I have accepted my past, I've already gone through the teenage angst stage and I'm past it. Anyway my grandparents moved me to America because they had originally planned to do it after the first war, but my parents convinced them to stay and then everything happened and they felt that England wasn't for them anymore. So we packed and took off 'across the pond.' But that's enough of me, my life is old news, let's talk about what you've all been avoiding."

"Noticed that did you?" Ron muttered.

"How long has it been?" Jules asked and the others looked at her confused.

"What? You didn't think I'd keep tabs on my favorite family?" asked Jules.

"Snoop," Ron replied.

"I prefer the term inquisitive. It has a better connotation. Now, back to my question, how long?"

Ron was the one who broke the silence, "It hasn't been long, a few months maybe."

"When did you find out?" asked Ginny while fighting tears.

"About a month ago, I think I cried for a week straight. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't break down in front of you guys, that's why it took me so long. How's George?"

"Not good," said Ginny, "he blames Percy for it and Percy agrees."

"He blames Percy?"

"Yeah, did you hear about Percy quitting the family?" Ron asked tensely, it was still a sore subject.

"What?? No! I tried to check in on you guys, especially when your school adventures were a topic of high discussion at my school, but I didn't exactly get details."

And so Ginny explained to Jules what Percy had been up to the last few years. And the by the end of the story Jules had her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to say, I mean Percy has always been ambitious but I never thought he would choose his career over his family." Jules mumbled through her hands.

"Yeah, we know," said Ron darkly and Ginny nudged his shoulder with hers.

They talked for a little bit longer until Jules excused herself to use the restroom. After washing her hands and face she wandered to what had always been the twin's room. She stared at the door for a few minutes before she found the courage to knock.

"Go away!" was the heartwarming response that was delivered.

Jules rolled her eyes, 'yeah right, like _that _is going to stop me,' she thought.

She knocked again and pushed open the door. Jules found George lying on the bed with his back towards her.

"What part of 'go away' didn't you…" George trailed off as he flipped over and looked at her. His brow furrowed as he tried to place her and she grinned.

Jules didn't blame him, the last time he saw her she was still in pig tails and overalls. Suddenly resignation dawned on him and for a second Jules could have sworn that she almost saw a grin, but it disappeared before she could be sure. George sat up and swung his legs over the side as an invitation to join him. Jules bounced over and sat down cross legged.

"Get your dirty shoes off my bed young lady," said George to break the semi-uncomfortable silence.

"Please, my shoes are probably the cleanest thing you've ever had on your bed," she retaliated.

George shoved her off his bed.

"Asshat," she muttered from the floor.

George raised his eyebrow, "kids these days, always feeling the need to swear."

Jules rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against his bed.

George looked down at her, "You've grown up nice."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said back, "well with the exception of not bathing in a week."

"Leave my personal hygiene habits alone," grumbled George as he sniffed under his arms and grimaced. He stood up and started searching for a clean shirt.

"Why don't you take a shower, and maybe shave while you're at it."

He threw his dirty shirt at her in response and she gagged.

"That was rude," she gasped as she struggled to open the window for some fresh air.

"Then don't pick on me," said George but he opened the window for her anyway.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone," she replied with her head out the window.

"Promise?"

"Eh, it's really doubtful," she answered as she pulled her head back in.

"I figured as much," he mumbled while pulling on a different shirt.

"Is that clean?" she asked.

"Clean enough."

"Oh ew, doesn't your mum do the laundry? I mean how hard is it to put some clothes in the hamper?"

"Are you done lecturing me yet?"

"For the moment I suppose."

Silence entered the room as they sat in thought.

"So what are you doing back over here?" asked George.

"Finished school, felt like a vacation was needed."

George nodded to show that he heard her but didn't give a vocal response.

Jules was trying to work up the courage to ask about Fred when Mrs. Weasley yelled for dinner.

"Come on, let's go eat," Jules stood up and held her hand out to him.

"Who says I'm hungry?"

Jules raised an eyebrow, "Puh-lease, you haven't changed that much mister broody," She grabbed his hand and yanked him off his bed. And he followed without complaint.

When they came down, the table was already full, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in their seats with the rest of the family in between. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were there again and Hermione and Ginny were showing them photos of Teddy while Ron and Harry gave each one of them a running commentary. George sat next to Charlie at the end of the table and Jules sat across from him.

"Well Merlin's beard, who's the blonde?" asked Charlie with a grin.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a light smack on the back of the head.

"You don't recognize your little brother's childhood friend?" she asked while piling mashed potatoes on his plate. Charlie was looking confused.

"Oh wow, no way! Juliet?" burst out Bill.

"What? No. That's not Juliet, Juliet had pig tails and skinned knees," Charlie said sure of himself.

"You are aware that girls grow up right Charlie?" Jules questioned smirking slightly.

"It really is you!" exclaimed Bill as he jumped out of his chair to give the girl a hug.

"Oh Bill, I've missed you! I heard you got married."

"Oh yes, Juliet this is my wife Fleur."

"Jules, it's just Jules please. And it's nice to meet you, and Bill she is way too pretty for you," joked Jules.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I happen to be gorgeous," replied Bill and Ron snorted into his dinner.

"Oh that was attractive Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron kissed her on the cheek.

"Well Juliet Sawyer is all woman sized now," Charlie finally said after her recovered from the minor shock.

"Jules please, and yeah I've grown up," she responded.

"Actually, to be honest, you really haven't. Your pretty much the same height you always were," snickered Ron.

"Oh cute, you're a real comedian," grumbled Jules.

"He does think he's rather funny," agreed Ginny.

"Gin, don't be a brat," said Ron.

Ginny responded by sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

"You two have matured so much over the years," Jules said dryly.

Ginny, who was sitting next to her, yanked on her hair in a loving way and Jules swatted her off and shook her head.

"What about you Percy? Have you grown up? Unlike your siblings," Jules asked.

Percy looked up from his dinner for the first time that night and shrugged, "It's nice to see you Jules," he said before going back to his salad.

"Nice to see you too Perce," Jules said quietly but George heard her and snorted.

The rest of the table looked at George, waiting for him to make his remark and set off the inevitable fight. But George went back to his dinner, not making a sound.

"So…Charlie what have you been up to?" asked Jules trying to break the awkward silence.

"Mostly dragons, I've been in Romania," he replied through a mouthful of roast beef.

"Oh cool. Got any scars?" she inquired.

"Got a few," he grinned, "what have you been up to Miss Sawyer?"

"Graduating," she answered back.

Percy cleared his throat, "May I be excused?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at his empty plate and was about to agree to her son's request when Jules spoke up.

"Oh don't leave yet Percy, please. I haven't seen the Weasley clan in forever. I want to catch up. I mean what have you been doing lately?"

"Just work," he said quietly.

"That's it?" laughed Jules.

"Well that and abandoning his family," George cut in angrily.

Percy looked down at his lap, Jules looked up shocked, and the rest of the family mentally prepared themselves for the fight to come.

"C'mon George, don't start this tonight, please," Bill pleaded.

"What? You know it's true, he did abandon us. And you all know it, hell even he knows it, he's just too proud to admit it!" ranted George.

"GEORGE! Back off! We know you're hurting, we all are but you need to quite blaming Percy for your pain." Charlie interjected.

"Piss off Charlie," snapped George.

"Oh listen here _baby brother_, put the attitude in check," Charlie said firmly.

"I'm sorry for what I've done," Percy started.

"You're sorry?! Sorry doesn't bring Fred back, you left and we lost Fred because of it! Maybe if you'd been around you could have been of some kind of use to us!"

"George!" yelled Ginny and Ron together.

"Oh don't you two start, you are just as pissed as I am and you both know it!" snapped George.

Jules looked around the table of the one family who had always been a _family. _Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her face, Mr. Weasley had his head in his hands, the Weasley children were all arguing with one another, with the exception of Percy who was trying to leave the table unnoticed and Harry and Hermione were both sitting at the table looking lost at how to help. Percy got as far as the living room before George realized it and jumped to his feet after him.

"What's wrong Percy? Running away again? I guess that's what your best at," growled George as he shoved him.

The rest of the table stood up at his action but it was Jules who got to the brothers first. She grabbed George's arm and swung him around so that he was facing her.

"Percy isn't the brother who abandoned you is he?" she said quickly.

"What?" George said confused.

"You're mouth says Percy but your heart says someone else," Jules said carefully.

"You don't know what you're talking about," snapped George.

"Yes I do. Percy isn't the brother who abandoned you, its Fred isn't it," she said strongly.

George grabbed her shoulders, his rage clear on his face. As he was getting ready to yell at her she put both her hands on his upper arms and with a loud crack they were both gone.

"Where did she take him?" asked Harry quietly.

"To what George is really angry at," replied Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Jules and George landed on the ground, limbs entangled.

"What the hell Sawyer!" snapped George as he stood up.

He looked around him and noticed the marble wall next to him.

"Why are we here?" George growled quietly, looking down at the blonde who was still sprawled out across the damp grass.

"Note to self, work on landing," she muttered to herself then cleared her throat, "we are here because you need to be."

"Jules, back off, just back off," he fumbled through his pockets looking for his wand.

Jules stood up, "Looking for this?" she asked as she twirled his wand.

"How did you get that?"

"I picked your pocket," she said honestly.

"Give me back my wand Sawyer," growled George.

"Not until you say it."

"Say what?"

"Who are you mad at George?" Jules asked firmly.

"You couldn't tell? I figured with what happened at the house it would be pretty obvious," he said sarcastically.

"Tell him George," she spoke softly while looking at the marble wall beside them.

George glared at her and started walking away from her and the wall.

"You know, when my parents died I _hated_ them, I truly and honestly hated them. It is okay to hate Fred. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel," she said, her eyes watering.

George paused, his back still toward her.

Jules took a step to the red headed boy and pulled him to her. With her hands on his shoulders she looked him in the eye.

"_It is okay to hate Fred," _she repeated.

George shrugged her off him and he walked to the wall, with the square that held an engraved image of a face that matched his own.

"How _could _you? How could you _leave _me? We were more than brothers, we were twins! You were half of me! We did _everything_ together! I survived, why couldn't you?! It wasn't supposed to be like this dammit!" tears were streaming down the broken boys face and the girl stood behind him, hating that he had to go through this but knowing that it was something he had to do.

George pounded his fist on the cold, stone wall until his body gave out and he slid down sitting on the damp earth and Jules sat down next to him, her own tears falling down her face and he allowed her to pull him into her arms.

* * *

_Three days later_

George walked up Diagon Alley to the familiar shop that had been abandoned over the recent months. As he unlocked the door and stepped inside he made sure to light up the obnoxiously colored 'open' sign and let himself smile. He took a deep and knew that this was right. It's what should happen. He threw a few refreshing charms around and walked back behind the counter, sitting down on the stool he clicked on the small muggle radio. He never did like the silence, maybe he'd rethink Ron's offer about helping him out. As he was pondering over this, the front door pushed open and he looked over at the chocolate skinned girl he'd known for years.

"I was wondering when you'd finally show up."

* * *

Well there it is, I apologize for any grammatical errors, I re-read it a dozen times but things always seem to slip past. I would love your input so please review. It really does make my day.


End file.
